Yu-GI-Oh: War of the Gods
by darkm1st
Summary: When a dark force is reborn after 5000 years rest, it falls on the Creator of Light to save the world from Armageddon
1. Teaser Trailer

Egypt: Modern day We see modern day Egypt where there appears to be an archaeological expedition going on, in here we see some archaeologists going through a secret door of a pyramid. Narrator: In an archaeological expedition within the tombs of Egypt: what were dug up was some stories of the past, ancient tablets and artefacts that reveal the danger that were once called the "Shadow Games"

One of them holds up a lantern and lights it up near a wall where we see the hieroglyphs of these shadow games, the archaeologists stare on amazed. Narrator: These are secrets that should never be touched by modern day humans. The Shadow Games should be hidden away, kept a secret but mortals these days won't leave the past the past. Then one of them picks up what appears to be an item…a millennium item. He looks at it with amazement. Narrator: They should know that seeking secrets will be their own undoing.

The man who picked it up notices another tablet that has all the other millennium items in it and he notices one piece of it has fallen out…and last piece was in his hand. Narrator: They say curiosity killed the cat but this one just didn't kill the cat… The man with curiosity puts the item back in it's place. Narrator: It could kill the whole world. All the items glow as the temple around them begins to shake startling the archaeologists before a large beam shoots up into the sky that turns black with the clouds going around in a swirling pattern before a creature emerges from a whole in the sky…

Narrator: As they brought back the terror himself… The camera then shows its… Narrator: Zorc! Zorc lets out an evil laugh before shooting dark enegy from his horns and at the pyramid where the archaeologists , burying them alive…or worse. Narrator: With him finally freed after 5000 years he will spread his evil all over the world before destroying it…but I cannot stand by and let this happen. Suddenly another burst of light appears , this time it was that of our narrator revealing herself to be Holactie the Creator of Light.

Holactie: I will not let him try to do what he failed to do many years ago and so… Then she holds up her arm to reveal she has summoned an army of monsters Holactie: I have summoned myself an army to deal with his forces. Zorc lets out a growl before he does the same by summoning mostly fiendish monsters for himself before sending them after the monsters on Holactie's side who the latter also commands her monsters to attack as well and as soon as the monsters were about to collide with one another: it cuts away to a far distance where we see clashes and flashes in the sky as a war was commencing

Holactie: While I blame the humans for this…that doesn't mean I will let Zorc finish his goal so it was up to me to prevent his reign from happening again. But if he succeeds…all is doomed


	2. Dark Magician

Name: Dark Magician

Anime Debut: Yu-Gi-Oh S1 E1 (1999)

Voice Actor: Bryce Papenbrook/Crispin Freeman (Kouka) (ENG)/Megumi Ogata/Akira Ishida(JP)

Intro: Dark Magician hovers down and summons his staff, spinning it around before pointing it at the opponent, saying "I shall protect the legacy of the pharaoh!"

Outro: Dark Magician summons spheres of dark magic, before dispersing them, the camera going slow motion as they scatter

Normal Moves

LP: Staff Strike

HP: Short range magic burst

LK: Shin kick

HK: Drop kick. Hits twice

Air

LP/HP: Downward staff strike. Pops opponent up for a juggle

LK: Reverse Moonsault Kick

HK: Missile Drop Kick

Couching

LP: Staff Poke

HP: Magic Burst

LK: Poking kick

HK: Sweeps staff. Knocks the opponent Down

Special Moves

Magic Formula: Dark Magician summons a book, powering up his next magic based attack, be it normal or special. EX version makes the buff last longer

Thousand Knives: Dark Magician summons a knife and throws it. EX version has him toss 2 more knives that home in on the opponent

Dark Magic Curtain: Dark Magician teleports via a magical curtain, appearing behind the opponent. EX version has him fire a blast of magic from the curtain after the animation, popping the opponent up into a juggle state.

Black Illusion: Dark Magician spins his staff. If attacked, he disappears into pigeons, and appears behind the opponent, shooting a magic sphere that binds the opponent, before shattering it. EX version has him binding the sphere, setting them up for a free hit.

Kouka: Knights Title: Dark Magician transforms into Dark Magician Knight, giving him access to new moves for 8 seconds

LP: Pommel strike

HP: Spinning slash. Ground bounces opponent

LK: Kick to the solar plexus

HK: Screw high kick

Air

LP/HP: Downward Slash. Pops opponent up

LK: Air stomp

HK: Downward dive kick.

Crouching

LP: Stabs with dagger

HP: Slashes with sword

LK: Kicks with left foot out.

HK: Sweeps with Sword

Special Moves

Magic Blade: Dark Magician Knight fires a sonic wave from his sword. Ex version has him firing 3 more sonic waves, the last one knocking them back

Dragonic Launch: Dark Magician Knight does a upward slash, juggling the opponent. Ex version has him then stabbing the opponent, before flinging them to the other side.

Mirage Parry: Dark Magician Knight strikes a stance. If attacked, he fades out and slashes the opponent from behind, crumpling them. EX version has him doing a German Suplex while their crumpling

Minute Illusion: Dark Magician Knight summons a magical duplicate that fights alongside him. However, if he is hit, the illusion vanishes. EX version has him summoning 2 illusions

KO-Geki (Normal)

Dark Magic Attack: Dark Magician fires off a burst of magic. If it connects, he fires off a energy wave that turns the screen negative, before holding his palm out, creating spheres of energy that fire lasers at the opponent, before creating an explosion of energy that turns the screen back to normal,

KO-Geki (Kouka)

Sword of Dark Magic Attack: Dark Magician Knight slashes at the opponent from above (he jumps if the move is not performed in the air). If it connects, Dark Magician Knight stabs the ground, creating a giant blade that launches the opponent into the air. Dark Magician Knight sends two magical duplicates that slash the opponent alongside the original, before all 3 slash the opponent in sync and fire off 3 arrows from 3 different Goddess Bows, creating a massive explosion

Boss Cutscene

**Dark Magician sees Zorc sitting on a throne of bones**

Zorc: So you arrived, lapdog of Atem.

Dark Magician: It matters not which master I serve, Dark Lord. We have destroyed you 5000 years ago, we'll do it again!

Zorc: Such noble nonsense... You will fall, just like your pharaoh did, and the world shall be engulfed in darkness...

**Zorc teleports down to the arena**

Zorc: But enough talk, have at you, Mahad!

Second Form

**Zorc is knocked down by the last attack, before he gets up, coldly chuckling**

Zorc: Tremble before me, as I absorb the darkness of the 7 Millennium Items!

**Zorc's staff glows as the 7 items circle around him before they get absorbed into his skin**

Zorc **In a progressively deeper voice**: Yes... Power... Beyond that of the gods. The walls of reality bend to my will!

**Zorc turns into his Necrophades form and laughs evilly**

Ending: Having saved both Earth and the Monster World from Zorc's evil, Dark Magician soon learned that there are other threats, the Wicked Gods, the sacred beasts, the Earthbound Immortals and many others. To that end, he enlisted the help of Monster leaders from other timelines. Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, Utopia, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Decode Talker, to form the Delegation of Monsters, 6 heroes dedicated to defending both worlds from evil.


	3. Dark Magician Girl

Name: Dark Magician Girl

Debut: Yu-Gi-Oh S2 E13 (2001)

Voice Actor: Brina Palencia (ENG)/Sayaka Kanda (JP)

Intro: It first shows Dark Magician Girl's legs, before the camera zooms up to her face, past her curves as she winks at the camera, giggling, as she says "Okay, I'll show you that I can hold my own with the best of 'em!"

Outro: Dark Magician Girl hovers onto her magic staff and grips it like a broomstick, before putting a hand to her lips, before the camera slows down as she blows a kiss

Normal Moves

LP: Slaps

HP: Strikes with her staff

LK: Kicks downward

HK: Kicks them hard in the face via her staff

Air

LP/HP: Point-blank magic blast. Pops opponent up

LK: Dive Kick

HK: Moonsault Kick

Crouching

LP: Pokes with staff

HP: Spins staff around. Hits twice

LK: Pokes boot forward

HK: Sweeps staff, trips the opponent up.

Special Moves

Mystic Box: Dark Magician Girl creates a box and goes in, coming out on the other end. EX version has her flying out with a tackle

Magical Hats: Dark Magician Girl summons two hats and uses them to hide. If attacked, She comes out the other hat as the one she hid in turns into a energy blast. EX version has a circle instead, binding the opponent and setting them up for a free hit.

Eternal Soul: The stone on Dark Magician Girl's outfit glows, healing her for 5 seconds. EX Version doubles it.

Pot Drop: Dark Magician Girl summons a pot that falls on the opponent's head, stunning them for a few seconds. EX version adds a second pot to knock them down.

Kouka: Sages Stone: Dark Magician Girl summons the Sage's Stone, which powers up all magic attacks for 4 seconds

KO-Geki

Dark Burning Attack: Dark Magician Girl fires off a blast of energy at the opponent. If it hits, Dark Magician Girl creates several spheres of energy that barrage the opponent, sending them up into the air, before she wraps her legs around the oppoennt's head and swings them down, before firing one final blast that sends them flying back

Boss Cutscene

**Dark Magician Girl hovers down and sees Zorc**

Zorc: You have arrived... Mana

Dark Magician Girl: How did you-?

Zorc: I have not forgotten what your pharaoh did to me 5 millennia ago... Now I shall repay his kindness by finishing what I started all those years ago...

Dark Magician Girl: My master sent me to make sure that doesn't happen!

Zorc: Foolish mage... You shall fall, but if it's any consolation... **Summons his weapon of choice** You will join him in eternal darkness!

Second Form

**Zorc is knocked down by the last attack, before he gets up, coldly chuckling**

Zorc: Tremble before me, as I absorb the darkness of the 7 Millennium Items!

**Zorc's staff glows as the 7 items circle around him before they get absorbed into his skin**

Zorc **In a progressively deeper voice**: Yes... Power... Beyond that of the gods. The walls of reality bend to my will!

**Zorc turns into his Necrophades form and laughs evilly**

Ending: Having saved both worlds from Zorc's evil, Dark Magician Girl decided to settle down on Earth as a delegate to both her world and Earth, ready to help those in need. She also continued her training under Mahad, the Dark Magician, who was proud of his student, and allowed her to help with his new allies, when she could, due to her being curious about human culture and technology.


End file.
